A Vampire's Kiss
by KittyRain
Summary: Just a short oneshot. contains an OC but nothing major about it... please review!


**A Vampire's Kiss**

**Just a random thought that came into my head. One-shot. Contains an OC called Rain.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gibbs walked into the squad room. He noticed his cousin Rain bent over her desk. Although he had no idea what she was doing, he somehow knew it wasn't anything to do with work.

"Hi Rain," he said as he passed her.

Rain didn't answer, she just waved, her head still bent close to the desk.

Deciding he didn't want to know what she was doing, as knowing her it was something completely ridiculous or something he would never understand, Gibbs switched on his computer ready for a days work.

"HA!" Rain leapt up happily. Her shout caused Gibbs to jump. Something he didn't do often, or ever.

"What the hell are you so happy about Rain?"

"I did it!"

"Did what?"

"I have finally managed to figure out the picture" Rain said walking over to her boss with a piece of paper in her hand, "its one of those puzzle things you find at the fair, where you have to relax your eyes, and a 3d picture appears"

"Rain, did you go home last night?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"Umm…. No" Rain answered.

"You spent all night looking at this?"

"Don't blame me, it was Abby's fault. She gave me the picture to stop me asking about her crush on you…oops"

"Her crush on me? She has a crush on me?"

"No" rain said slowly, as if it would change the fact she had just let slip her best friends deepest secret.

"Rain, go home. Get some sleep" Gibbs said standing up.

"What about you?" Rain asked slightly nervously, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going for coffee," Gibbs answered.

"Umm… ok then." Rain said, following her boss to the elevator.

XXX XXX

Abby swung on her chair, waiting. Although she had no idea what she was waiting for. She had no tests to run. No evidence to analyze.

Wow, she was bored.

She pushed her foot of the floor and went gliding across the room, backwards. She nearly screamed when she stopped abruptly. A hand resting on her shoulder.

"Gibbs! Don't do that to me" She said spinning around to face him.

"Well maybe you shouldn't ruin people over with your chair."

"Sorry" Abby said sheepishly.

Gibbs just smiled and handed her a Caf-Pow. Abby smiled as she took it from him.

"Thanks boss-man"

"I'm guessing you're bored" Gibbs said to his little lab rat.

"Stiff" Abby said.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. Abby smacked his arm playfully. "Not like that" Abby said, understanding what her boss' dirty mind had caused him to think.

Gibbs laughed and walked behind Abby. He bent over her and whispered in her ear, "Well why don't you try one of those picture things you gave to Rain?"

"She told you about that?" Abby asked

"She did. And she also told me a very interesting secret"

Abby grew nervous, "She did?"

"Yup," Gibbs said, walking round to face Abby again, "A very interesting secret about you"

"Listen if it was about that time I gave Tony that Vampire's kiss it was only because he wanted a girl to think he was dating somebody else…"

"Abby…"Gibbs interrupted, "Its not about that… hang on… you gave Tony a Vampire's kiss?"

Abby looked embarrassed.

"What the hell is a Vampire's kiss?" Gibbs asked

"Its when you suck on a persons neck and leave a mark"

"So that's why DiNozzo wore that scarf to work for a week," Gibbs laughed, "Anyway. That's not the secret."

"Oh, well what is the secret?"

"Not saying" Gibbs answered in the most childish way he could.

"Gibbs," Abby whined, "Don't keep me in suspense."

Gibbs smiled. He grabbed the back of Abby's chair and spun it around. Her back was to him now, he bent down and placed a gentle kiss upon her neck. He was glad she had her usual pigtails in.

"Gibbs…?"Abby said unsurely.

Gibbs didn't reply, he just placed another kiss upon her neck.

"Gibbs what are you doing?"

Gibbs kissed slightly harder.

"Stop it Gibbs" Abby said.

Gibbs new she didn't want him to stop from the shake her voice held. He continued to kiss the same spot on her neck.

"Gibbs you shouldn't do this"

"Yeah your right." Gibbs said pulling back, smiling at the red spot he had made on her neck.

Abby spun around to face him. Her face showed anger but her eyes were smiling. "What the hell was that about?"

Gibbs shrugged, "You gave me the idea by talking about what you did to Tony. Rain let it slip you have a crush on me"

Abby went bright red. Gibbs laughed.

As he turned to leave her lab he shouted over his shoulder, "By the way Abs, nice Vampire's kiss."

"You didn't…" Abby said, but Gibbs had already left.

Abby ran to the nearest reflective surface and looked at her neck. She spotted the bright red mark her boss had left. "You bastard"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well what did you think? Please review!**

**Cookies for you if you do….lol**


End file.
